1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging, and particularly to a camera module array for obtaining compound images (e.g., stereo images).
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are in widespread use nowadays. In order to provide multifunctional features such as the ability to capture stereo (three-dimensional) images, etc, a camera module array including a plurality of camera modules is used. However, the camera module array generally has a complex structure, and it can be troublesome to assemble the camera module array.
Therefore, a new camera module array is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.